A number of insulating enclosures or containers configured to receive and insulate a beverage container are well known in the art. The simplest of such insulating containers typically includes a cylindrical external shape having a cylindrical cavity for receiving a cylindrical beverage container therein. The insulating enclosures of the prior art are typically constructed of a flexible material having good insulating characteristics. The cylindrical opening is typically sized to receive either an aluminum can or a longneck glass or plastic bottle and gently grip the external cylindrical surface of the beverage container. Such devices are useful in maintaining the temperature of the beverage container situated within the insulating container. A few examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,228,987, 6,814,252, 6,799,693, 6,571,976, 6,349,846, 5,845,806, and 5,669,538.
A typical aluminum can beverage container produced in the United States has an external cylindrical diameter that is slightly larger than the typical longneck bottle beverage container. As a result of the differential in diameter between the two most commonly produced beverage containers, beverage insulators are typically designed to hold either an aluminum can beverage container or a longneck bottle beverage container. The insulating container sized to receive an aluminum beverage can will obviously also receive a longneck bottle beverage container, yet the bottle will be loosely received therein resulting in a less than ideal “fit”; and if the longneck beverage container is held by the smaller diameter neck portion, the insulating container will fall off of the longneck bottle due to the loose fit.
What is needed is an insulating beverage container holder adapted to securely receive both a metal can and a longneck bottle beverage container.